


All the stars are coming out tonight

by DancerChronicles



Series: Playlist of our moments together [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: It's Ignis' first birthday since Noctis returned and brought back the dawn, along with it being their 12th anniversary since confessing their feelings for each other. Thankfully Ignis has Noctis there with him to celebrate this occasion.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Playlist of our moments together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	All the stars are coming out tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing FFXV and recently developed feels for Ignoct, so I thought I would celebrate Ignis' birthday with fluff. Fic title is from the song 'Rule the World' by Take That.

It was the morning of Ignis’ 33rd birthday, and he awoke with his king nowhere to be found. Ignis frowned, it wasn’t often that Noctis would be out of bed before him; unless there was some kind of meeting going on that he didn’t know about. He got out of bed and started getting ready when the bedroom door opened, Noctis entering the room with a tray. “I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed, but it looks like I took too long huh?” Noctis said with a light chuckle.

“It must have taken a long time, with your cooking skills.” Ignis teased, smiling as his king pouted. “By all means, I can go back to bed; and we can start again.” He added, as he sat down on the bed; Noctis put the tray down before leaning in to peck Ignis on the lips. Ignis let out a sigh as Noctis pulled away, he could get used to this life; waking up with his love safe and alive. Seeing him on the throne every day, and getting to be at his side.

“Happy birthday my love.” Noctis said, pressing another kiss to his lips before leaning his forehead against his. “I know I missed a lot of birthdays when I was gone, but I will make sure that you know how much you are loved; every birthday, and every single day for the rest of our lives.” It wasn’t often that Noctis showed his affections verbally, but it lightened Ignis’ heart every single time he did. “We should probably eat breakfast before it gets cold.” Noctis said with a fond chuckle.

As it turned out Noctis’ attempt at cooking had been successful, the toast wasn’t burned and the eggs were exactly how Ignis liked them. Although even if it hadn’t been successful Ignis would have still eaten the breakfast anyway. Ignis leaned against Noctis in their bed in contentment after finishing breakfast, smiling as his king held him close. “Mmm, we don’t have any plans today do we? I was going to get ready, but staying in bed with you sounds like a much better plan.” He asked, he knew he had some work to do today but he could only hope.

“Unfortunately I have some paperwork to get done, today; but you can have me all to yourself tonight, and I’ve still got presents to give you.” Noctis replied, pressing a kiss against Ignis’ hair. “I thought that I could give them to you tonight, the sky is meant to be clear this evening; so we should see some stars. I thought it would be nice if we could watch the stars together, like we used to as children.” Ignis smiled, that sounded like a wonderful idea to him.

There wasn’t a lot of time left to just stay in bed with Noctis, they both had to start getting ready for the day. He kissed Noctis yet again. “Thank you for breakfast darling, I look forward to spending time with you tonight.” He said, as they bidded each other farewell. Ignis finished getting ready, preparing himself for the mundane tasks of being crown advisor.

As evening rolled around Ignis met Noctis at their usual stargazing spot, as Noctis had said; the sky was clear which meant they may have been able to see the stars. Noctis had prepared a small picnic for the two of them, Ignis raised an eyebrow. “My, I am getting spoiled today, since you have gone to the trouble to prepare two meals for me.” He said with a chuckle, as he sat down on the blanket; Noctis smiling fondly as he joined him.

“It was the least I could do for you, since you’ve always done so much for me over the years.” Noctis said, as he handed Ignis two small wrapped gifts. “You may as well open these now before it gets dark out.” He said, as Ignis took the gifts from him. The first one appeared to be a small box, as he opened it he found a set of star shaped earrings. “They’re the same ones you got me for Christmas, I’ve noticed you admiring them lately; and I thought they would be nice since you got your ears pierced recently.” Noctis said with a small smile, as Ignis pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“They’re wonderful Noct, looks like we’re going to be one of those couples that wear matching jewellery.” He said with a fond smile as he started opening the next present; there was a small photo frame adorned with stars; and the photo itself was of Noctis and Ignis on the day of Ignis’ 21st birthday, the day where the two of them confessed their feelings for each other and shared their first kiss. “Oh Noct, I can’t believe you found this; this day meant everything to me.” He said as he held Nocts face, pressing kisses against his lips; feeling Noctis’ smile. “I love you ever so much, my darling Noct.” He whispered.

“I love you too Ignis, happy birthday; and happy 12th anniversary. Every day I’ve spent with you has been a blessing; and I am so grateful that I get to stay with you here and wake up by your side.” Ignis saw tears in Noctis’ eyes and he leaned in to wipe the tears away. “Gods listen to me, I’ve turned into such a sap because of you Ignis.” His king said with a light chuckle, as the two of them held each other close. 

They fell silent as the sky began to darken, and the night filled with stars. The two of them shared their picnic and Ignis held Noctis’ hand in his own; just like he always had ever since they were young boys sneaking out of the citadel together to watch the stars. As he glanced over at Noctis, he knew that he had no regrets; the day he went to Zegnautus keep where he risked everything to keep Noctis safe, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Being here under the starlight, holding his love close; what could possibly be better than this?


End file.
